DESCRIPTION(Provided by Applicant): This proposal for Research Training in Connective Tissue Diseases at the University of Tennessee, Memphis reflects the ongoing firm commitment of this university to the rigorous training of competent and highly motivated MD and PhD scientists who are committed to careers in teaching and research related to the field of Rheumatology the Connective Tissue Diseases. This training program has been supported by NIH funds for the past 25 years and has trained a cadre of highly successful and productive MD and PhD biomedical scientists. The program's major strengths are the diverse nature of the expertise and research interests of its faculty and the long tradition of fruitful collaboration by members of the faculty. Basic research training opportunities are available in biomedical, molecular biological and metabolic studies related to connective tissue matrix molecules, cartilage and chondrocyte biology and degradative enzymes, cytokine and growth factor regulation of fibroblast and other target cell biology and function, arachidonic acid metabolism, cytokine signal transduction, animal models of autoimmune arthritis, molecular basis for the antigenicity, cytotoxicity and rheumatogenicity of Streptococcal M proteins, mechanisms of organ fibrosis, T cell receptor gene utilization in rheumatic diseases, molecular immunology, immunogenetics, epidemiology and outcome clinical research, clinical trials, progenitor cell transdifferentiation into fibroblasts/myofibroblasts, and mechanisms of immune tolerance. The proposed preceptors represent a group of active, peer review grant supported scientists engaged in research in a wide variety of basic and clinically applicable areas relevant to musculoskeletal disorders. A highly conducive environment for a multidisciplinary approach exists due to the close collaborative ties already developed among various proposed preceptors, the excellent space, computer and equipment resources, and due to the close proximity of the laboratories of various preceptors. The preceptorial laboratory research training will be supplemented with scheduled formal lectures and courses, conferences, seminars, journal clubs, and other pertinent educational modalities in order to prepare the trainees for future formulation of innovative and meritorious research programs in connective tissue diseases. The trainees will be qualified persons with MD or PhD degrees. We have requested three trainee positions be supported each year of the training grant period (5 years).